


sự hèn nhát

by kayazii



Category: Liar Game
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: bạn đeo lên mình một khuôn mặt dũng cảm, giả vờ mạnh mẽ hơn mọi khi – nhưng chiếc mặt nạ đang dần vụn vỡ và bạn đã quá, quá mệt mỏi rồi.
Relationships: Akiyama Shinichi/Kanzaki Nao
Kudos: 5





	sự hèn nhát

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cowardice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666174) by [candycity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycity/pseuds/candycity). 



_Đều là vì cô ấy,_ bạn tự bảo bản thân.

Chiếc mặt nạ được tôi luyện từ nỗi đau tựa như nước cùng với sự lạnh lùng hệt như thép, với nó bạn tạo ra những câu chuyện và dệt nên những lời dối trá, đôi môi rung lên với một nụ cười ranh mãnh, biểu lộ sự điềm tĩnh cùng sự tự tin mà bạn không hề có.

“Tôi có một kế hoạch,” bạn bảo, và tâm trí bạn bày tỏ thành lời nhanh hơn cả trái tim. Những từ ngữ đầy thuyết phục và chính xác cứ thế tuôn ra. Nhưng bạn chẳng biết mình đang nói cái quái gì nữa, bởi vì bạn đang vô cùng tuyệt vọng, nhưng bạn nhất định _phải_ giúp cô ấy tiếp tục chiến đấu.

Cô ấy ngước nhìn bạn với đôi mắt tràn đầy sự tin tưởng, sự thật thà, sự cởi mở và cả sự thán phục. Trái tim bạn _giật nảy lên_ bởi bạn chán ghét chính mình, bạn ghét việc phải khép chặt bản thân khi đứng trước cô ấy. Bạn ghét cái việc không thể bày tỏ cảm xúc của bản thân và ghét cả việc bạn không hiểu _tại sao_ mình lại không thể.

Bạn căm ghét việc mãi che giấu bản thân sau lớp vỏ tự tin giả dối và trí thông minh đầy nông cạn của mình. Phải chăng vì nỗi sợ đáng gờm nhất với bạn – là đến cuối cùng, bạn chẳng là gì ngoài cái vỏ tài giỏi nhưng trống rỗng bên trong?

Nhưng bạn để môi mình nở một nụ cười tự mãn và để đầu mình khẽ gật, cứ thế trò chơi tiếp diễn.

( Nếu đây thật sự là trò chơi dành cho những kẻ dối trá, thì, bạn chắc hẳn đã giành chiến thắng. )

**:.:**

Đêm đến, bạn nhìn chằm chằm vào mình trong gương và tự hỏi vì sao thật khó để nhận ra cái gã đang nhìn ngược lại kia là ai.

Bạn quả là một kẻ dối trá, bạn hiểu rõ điều đó, bởi vì bạn không để lộ con người thật của mình cho cô ấy – Kanzaki Nao, người mà luôn giao phó cho bạn cả con tim lẫn tâm hồn mình.

Bạn quả là một tên khốn bịp bợm, vì bạn nói với chính mình – tất cả là vì cô ấy. Cô ấy không hề biết người đàn ông cô luôn tin tưởng phó thác, xem là chỗ dựa vững chắc cho mình – cô ấy sẽ không thể biết được anh ta – _bạn_ – yếu đuối không tưởng.

Sâu trong tâm khảm, bạn biết rõ đó chẳng phải là vì cô ấy đâu. Đó là vì chính bản thân bạn. _Bạn quả là_ một kẻ ích kỷ.

( Bạn _căm ghét_ chính mình. )

Bạn đeo lên mình chiếc mặt nạ vì bạn hèn nhát, vì bạn _sợ hãi_ – đơn giản chỉ có thế.

( Nhưng bạn sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận phải không, tên _nhát gan._ )

**:.:**

Thế nhưng thật kiệt sức làm sao khi cứ mãi giả vờ.

Từng chút một, trò chơi rút cạn hết sinh lực của bạn, và niềm tin không bao giờ bị khuất phục của cô ấy làm xói mòn đi ý chí của bạn để có thể tiếp tục giả vờ diễn kịch.

Mặt nạ của bạn đang rạn nứt, và bạn đã quá, quá mệt mỏi rồi.

Nhưng cô ấy luôn bên cạnh bạn, thấy không nào. Cô ấy nói với bạn rằng, không, bạn không chỉ là một người vạch ra những chiến lược đầy lạnh lùng với những lý luận cứng cỏi. Cô ấy bảo rằng, bạn còn hơn cả thế, bạn ân cần, bạn tử tế, bạn cũng là một người tốt bụng. Những lời cô ấy nói như một loại sáp, ân cần sưởi ấm bạn từ bên trong, làm dịu đi thứ keo đã kết dính từng mảnh của chiếc mặt nạ lại.

Bạn cần cô ấy như cần khí Oxy, hay như cần các cơ quan giúp duy trì sự sống vậy – nhưng bạn vẫn sợ.

( Tôi cần phải trở nên mạnh mẽ. )

Bạn vẫn là một kẻ hèn nhát.

( Một kẻ dối trá, cho đến cuối cùng. )

**:.:**

Mặt trời đang lặn, huyết tương của nó rỉ ra từ những vết thương mắt thường không thể nhìn thấy, nhuộm lên vạn vật sắc máu đỏ tươi. Một ngày đã chấm dứt, nhưng bạn không thể chấp nhận được việc phải rời xa cô ấy.

Những câu từ trôi tuột dễ dàng khỏi lưỡi bạn thật không tự nhiên và bị đông cứng lại.

_Hãy ở bên tôi._

_Tôi cần em._

_Tôi yê-_

( Bạn không thể nói ra chúng, đúng chứ? Bạn chỉ là một tên hèn nhát mà thôi. )

Và thế là bạn nói dối cô ấy, phải rồi, chúng ta nên đi những con đường riêng biệt. Không, em không hề quan trọng với tôi, đừng ngu ngốc như thế, em vẫn còn trẻ con lắm.

Bạn thậm chí không thể nhớ mình trông thế nào nếu không có chiếc mặt nạ thuỷ tinh, chiếc mặt nạ mà đã làm bóp méo đi những tính cách của bạn và làm trái tim bạn đóng băng.

Kể từ vòng 1 thì đây là lần đầu tiên bạn hoàn toàn lừa dối cô ấy, nhưng cô không chút suy sụp. Cô gái ấy vẫn bình tĩnh và dịu dàng như mọi khi với câu nói:

“Mọi chuyện ổn mà, Akiyama-san.”

Cô ấy xinh đẹp, cao quý và quá đỗi ân cần, như một nữ hoàng vậy. _Nàng luôn mạnh mẽ hơn mình rất nhiều, bạn biết chứ._

“Anh không cần phải giả vờ nữa đâu.”

Chiếc mặt nạ hoàn toàn tan vỡ, và bạn cũng vậy. Bạn vấp ngã và được cô ấy ôm vào lòng, thật lúng túng và vụng về. Bạn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy _không hoàn thiện_ đến thế cả.

( Thể hiện sự yếu đuối, thừa nhận sự thật – đó là việc dũng cảm nhất mà bạn làm được trong suốt một khoảng thời gian dài, thật dài ấy. )

**:.:**

Ngai vàng của vị vua dối trá bị lật đổ, sự giả trang theo đó cũng kết thúc.

Màn đêm buông xuống, những vì sao tỏa sáng nơi phương xa, vầng thái dương chỉ còn phát ra thứ ánh sáng mờ nhạt và ngày một yếu đi.

Bạn không mạnh mẽ, cũng không can đảm. Bạn chắc chắn cũng chẳng phải một người hiệp sĩ với bộ giáp sáng ngời.

Nhưng đã có cô ấy bên cạnh, và bạn sẽ ổn thôi.


End file.
